


The Beholder Maid and the Elegant Cosplayer

by Kinni



Series: V3 Talentswap in Pairs AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Kirumi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, Talentswap, Tsumugi is the Ultimate Maid, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Talentswap oneshot where Tsumugi is the Ultimate Maid and Kirumi is the Ultimate Cosplayer.





	The Beholder Maid and the Elegant Cosplayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184) by [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu). 



Tsumugi Shirogane wasn't used to being confused. Her whole life revolved around organization and preparation, so that she could make her masters shine as brightly as possible, and she took that very seriously.

Yet, her precise and ordered life had been rudely interrupted by awakening in an unknown place, inside a deep darkness, and without any idea how she had gotten there.

It was truly a bothersome situation. Still, Tsumugi didn't waste time feeling down. She had better things to do. Beginning with figuring out where she was.

Feeling around, Tsumugi realized that she was standing in an enclosed space, and pushing the wall in front of her made it swing outwards, causing the space to be lit up and blind her momentarily. She blinked a few times to recover her sight before stepping out of her confinement.

The place Tsumugi was in was some sort of classroom, empty except for two lockers, one of which being where she had been. Perhaps the other one also had a person inside.

As soon as she thought that, Tsumugi's idea was confirmed as correct, as the door slowly opened and someone stepped out of that second locker.

It was a girl around the same age as Tsumugi herself, with green eyes and silver hair. She was dressed in a fascinatingly exaggerated way, with a multicolored dress that was composed of a ridiculous eight layers, each one more complex than the next, and included ribbons, collars, tassels, brooches, flowers and many other things.

And yet, her manner is a contrast to such flamboyant manner of dress. The girl's steps practically sang with elegance, which fit well together with the intelligence clear in her eyes.

“Hello, Milady.” Tsumugi spoke almost instinctively, bowing with complete respect “I have just woken up in this locker. Is it reasonable to assume the same applies to you?”

“That is indeed the case.” The girl replied “I am called Kirumi Toujou, and I have the title of Ultimate Cosplayer. Are you also an Ultimate?” She asked, but with the tone of someone who already knew the answer.

“I am. My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, and I am the Ultimate Maid.” She replied.

“So, there are at least two Ultimates who were somehow captured and brought somewhere.” Kirumi said “There is definitely something dangerous going on.”

“I agree.” Tsumugi said with a smile “What do you plan to do now?”

“I suppose I should investigate this place to figure out what's going on.” Kirumi replied “How about you?”

“Before I answer that, could you tell me how you see your talent?” Tsumugi asked.

There was a pause as Kirumi seemed to consider the question.

“I suppose that for me, Cosplaying is about seeking an ideal.” Kirumi spoke “I imitate characters from fiction that could never exist in the real world. In that way, I can bring to life the ideals that are necessary to make this world brighter.”

Tsumugi's smile turned exceptionally bright “It's decided, then. I wish to accompany you and give support with whatever you need.” She bowed firmly.

“And that is your decision as the Ultimate Maid?” Kirumi asked, looking at Tsumugi closely.

Tsumugi didn't look up from her bow “Yes. My duty is to support those who are worthy, in order to allow them to achieve their maximum potential and shine their brightest.” So that she could watch them from up close. That was her wish.

Kirumi's eyes observed Tsumugi up and down, taking into account her perfectly neat and immaculate maid clothes, as well as the amazing control she was showing by perfectly keeping her bowing position without trembling. She made a decision.

“I suppose I have no reason to decline such an offer.” Kirumi said “Let's go explore this place, then.”

Tsumugi stood back upright and walked towards Kirumi, easily falling into step behind her as she waled towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Lying Detective and the Secretive Supreme Leader, by Nububu.
> 
> I intend to do another six of these, each one with a different pair. The main point of this AU is that the talentswaps are in pairs, so one gets the same talent as the person who got their original talent. Also, I selected the pairs via random number generator, so that is fun.
> 
> Maybe I'll even do something else with it later...


End file.
